TMNT 2012: A One Turtle Game
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: Donatello plays a lonely game of chess by himself, when Master Splinter intervenes and orders him to socialize more with his fellow brothers. Donatello then gets a chance to be useful and feel appreciated, when he comes to Raphael's rescue, when he makes a small mistake that nearly costs him his life. (Fluffy one-shot)


**A One Turtle Game**

One evening, Donatello was playing a chess game by himself in the lair.

He was kneeling down by the side of a wooden chessboard, his head resting against his arm with a bunched up fist. Making him look quite pensive.

He pondered for a while about his next move and then moved a single pawn on the board.

He then got up and sat on the other side of the chessboard to play as his opponent. This continued for quite a while.

As Donatello alternated positions, Master Splinter entered the room.

He spotted his son playing chess by himself. A truly pitiful sight.

Master Splinter's kind face softened, his heart filling with pity and sadness.

He approached Donatello quietly and uttered his son's name. "Donatello."

Donatello was about to place his opponents pawn on the chessboard, when he heard his master's voice.

The syllables startling the teenager out of his complete focus on the game, making him fall over backwards on his shell. His legs kicked back, knocking over the board.

Donatello lay still for a few moments, dazed.

His eyes were all white, each of them containing a swirling black vortex.

"...Yeees Sensei?" Donatello weakly answered. His heart pounding hard in his chest. His breathing rapid.

"It does not profit a man very much, to isolate himself, when he has many companions around him." Master Splinter wisely said.

"I know Sensei, but I like my peace and quiet..." Donatello tried to explain.

"Perhaps you should join your brothers, once you have cleaned up this mess." Master Splinter gestured towards the fallen board and spilled chess pieces.

"But I was going to have a rematch—" Donatello protested.

Master Splinter gazed at Donatello, making Donatello realize that it was not a suggestion as he believed, but an order.

"I mean, yes Sensei. Right away" Donatello recovered and began to pick up the fallen chess pieces.

* * *

_What's the point? They don't want to spend time with me... _Donatello though sadly

_"Ugh! You stupid toast..."_ Donatello heard Raphael exclaim with irritation. He turned his head to see what the fuss was all about.

Raphael had burned his hand trying to pick up a charred piece of toast from the toaster in the kitchen.

"**_MIKEY!_ **This is all **_HIS_ **fault." Raphael realized.

Raphael got out his two sai and was about to lift the piece of toast out of the toaster with them, when Donatello noticed this impending action and cried out. "RAPHAEL! DON'T—"

Donatello sprinted towards his brother, arms facing backwards. His eyes white with determination.

He leaped into the air and knocked the twin sais out of Raphael's hands with his _Bō_.

Raphael then punched Donatello in the face without thinking, Donatello fell to the ground and covered his face with hands to protect himself from further attack.

"You could have been electrocuted..." Donatello quietly said.

Raphael's fist halted, a few centimeters away from Donatello's face. His eyes widened in realization. Raphael retracted his fist and stood up.

Donatello peeked through his fingers, but instead of seeing a fist, he saw Raphael's open hand offering to pull him up.

Donatello accepted this gesture and stood up.

"Uh... thanks Donatello." Raphael hesitatingly thanked his brother.

"Your welcome Raph..." Donatello bashfully replied.

Raphael then walked away from Donatello and went to play an arcade game.

* * *

Meanwhile delighted squeals could be heard across the lair, where the couch and television was located.

The owner of these joyful exclamations was Leonardo.

He was watching his favourite television program called "Space Heroes".

_Well at least, two of us are happy... _Donatello thought sadly.

As Donatello was thinking, a deep voice interrupted his thoughts once more. "Donatello."

Donatello turned his head to see who had spoken to him. It was Master Splinter.

"Would you me, to play a game of chess with you?" Master Splinter kindly offered.

"WOULD I?!" Donatello exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Donatello, forgetting all his manners ran up to Master Splinter grinning and dragged him by the arm and urging him to move.

Very much like a child would do.

* * *

Back in the room, where our story had begun. Donatello was playing chess with Master Splinter.

Donatello was observing a chess piece. It was a knight, with prominent teeth marks in it.

"Look Sensei! It's that chess piece that Mikey nearly swallowed when we were little." Donatello showed him the infamous piece.

"Ah yes, please don't remind me about that." Sensei asked Donatello.

Donatello smiled and continued the chess game with his beloved Sensei.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it ^_^  
**


End file.
